2008–09 KHL season
The 2008–09 KHL season was the inaugural season of the Kontinental Hockey League. It started on September 2, 2008, and finished on April 12, 2009.http://www.fhr.ru/news_english/eng_Calendar_of_KHL_for_a_season 24 teams each played 56 games. League business Dispute A dispute between the two leagues over some of these signings was supposed to have been resolved by an agreement signed on July 10, whereby each league would honor the contracts of the other, but the signing of Alexander Radulov was made public one day after the agreement (though it was actually signed two days prior to the agreement taking effect),Radulov on His Return to Russia – NHL FanHouse leading to an investigation by the International Ice Hockey Federation.Predator inks debatable deal – iihf.com Finances Ownership On a deal dated October 30, Magnitogorsk Iron and Steel Works bought 11.76% of the KHL.Magnitogorsk Iron and Steel Works bought 11.76% of the authorized capital of KHL – sovsport.ru Economic trouble Metallurg Novokuznetsk has so far experienced difficulty financing its operations, largely due to the global financial crisis of 2008. Team sponsor Evraz Group is rumored to be cutting funding. There is a possibility the team will cease operations by New Years.http://www.metallurg.ru/news/42243/ HC MVD has experienced delays in paying players, while Khimik Voskresensk has run itself into debt. Metallurg Magnitogorsk has been forced to cut staff expenditures by 30%. Avangard Omsk owner Roman Abramovich has promised to continue financial support so long as the team maintains good results. Other teams experiencing financial limitations are Vityaz Chekhov, Atlant Moscow Oblast, Lokomotiv Yaroslavl, HC CSKA Moscow. As far as the league is concerned it has devised a "crisis package" for dealing with the economic turmoil. Cuts will be made to non-salary expenditures, such as pre-game activity, training camps, and elimination of pre-season tournaments. Mid-level player salaries may also be rolled back. Divisional re-alignment will also take place for the 2009–10 season to cut down on travel costs. Inaugural All-Star Game The inaugural KHL All-Star Game took place on January 10, 2009. Each team consisted of ten forwards, five defensemen, and two goaltenders. The starting rosters were voted upon on the KHL.ru website and decided by December 22. The secondary lines and goaltenders were to be voted upon by the media, and announced December 26, with the following players and reserves announced by January 8. The game took place in Moscow's Red Square, with Team Jágr (International All-Stars) defeating Team Yashin (Russian All-Stars) 7–6. Regular season Death of Alexei Cherepanov On October 13, 2008 during a match between Avangard Omsk and Vityaz Chekhov, forward Alexei Cherepanov died due to a heart condition. On December 29, 2008, Russian investigators revealed that he suffered from myocarditis, a condition where not enough blood gets to the heart, and that he should not have been playing professional hockey. The federal Investigative Committee also announced that a chemical analysis of Cherepanov's blood and urine samples allowed experts to conclude "that for several months Alexei Cherepanov engaged in doping". Official sources have stated the banned substance taken was nikethamide, a stimulant, and that it had been taken 3 hours prior to the game in which he died. Omsk club director Mikhail Denisov has since been fired, whereas the league Disciplinary Committee has since removed Omsk's doctors from that role with the club, and has suspended Avangard general manager Anatoly Bardin and team president Konstantin Potapov. The KHL Disciplinary Committee met on this matter on January 5, and also suspended Chekhov's team president. League standings Final standings.KHL Official Statistics for season 2008/2009 Points have been awarded as follows: *3 Points for a win in regulation ("W") *2 Points for a win in overtime ("OTW") or penalty shootout ("SOW") *1 Point for a loss in a penalty shootout ("SOL") or overtime ("OTL") *0 Points for a loss in regulation ("L") Divisional standing Playoffs References Category:2008 in ice hockey Category:2009 in ice hockey